harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan and Angela talk
In this surprise episode, long-time Harper friend, Angela Mercier (guest star Lauren Lane who played her in the original series) makes a visit to the twins and they catch up on their lives. Scene Dylan's Townhome. The house is quiet, and Dylan and Sheila are watching some news on TV. They are dreading the Inauguration, although they know that Trump would not harm them and they will not harm him. The doorbell rings and Bryan goes to the door. BRYAN: Yes, Ma'am? May I help you? (The woman is revealed to be Angela Mercier, an old friend of the Harper family.) ANGELA: I have come to see Dylan and Sheila. They are expecting me. BRYAN: Very good, wait here, and I will announce you. (Bryan walks to the study where Dylan and Sheila are watching TV.) SHEILA: Yes, Bryan? BRYAN: An Angela Mercier is out in the foyer. She knows you? DYLAN: Yes, she is my half-sister, Aileen's mother. She is also Mom's best friend. Show her in. (A few minutes later, Angela is welcomed by Dylan and Sheila.) ANGELA: My darlings! SHEILA: Angela, so delightful to see you again! ANGELA: You two look ravishing! DYLAN: So do you. SHEILA: How have you been? ANGELA: It's been tough. We hadn't seen one another since Michael's funeral. SHEILA: That was quite a madhouse that day. What with the who's who of New England society all over the place. Sorry we couldn't talk. It was constant chaos. ANGELA: That it was. It had to have been hard on you two. SHEILA: It was. He was more of a father to me than Joe Wainwright ever was. ANGELA: Whatever happened to him? I knew you two hated him. SHEILA: He's dead, so is that harridan he married. DYLAN: Both were killed in prison. Joe went first, then Molly was murdered in Marion, Illinois. ANGELA: Good riddance to bad rubbish. But now, I see you two are siblings. I talked with Michelle. She confirmed it. What happened? DYLAN: Well, Mom met a man who was in the symphony with her. This was way before she ever met and married Joe. Our father is Craig Schneider, he was a flautist in the Symphony. He is now married to Wendy, our step-mother. Michael always thought of Sheila as another daughter. I was born first, then Sheila, we're two minutes apart. However, when I was an infant, Shelby Whitehead, who was dating Uncle Michael, tried to kidnap me. My long-time nanny, Amelia Stansberry, she is, in fact, one of the housekeepers now, put a stop to it as did Mrs. Ridgeway, our long-time head of housekeeping, our grandparents and Uncle Michael and Mom went off on her. However, Mom wanted me to be protected, so she let Uncle Michael raise me. She watched me from a distance, all the way, while I still think of him as Dad, although Craig has been fantastic. I am slowly being able to call him Dad, but Michael would always be that to me. ANGELA: I understand that. I brought a letter that Aileen wrote before she died. I wanted you two to see it. (Dylan and Sheila look at the letter. It reads:) AILEEN (via letter): Dyl Pickle (I picked that up from Aunt Michelle) and Sheila, I am on my way to France and don't have much time to write all I want to say, but I want you two to know how special you both are to me. A few days ago, Aunt Michelle and I had a long talk and she told me what had happened. To me, nothing changes. I love you both and I am glad you are there for one another. That is what twins are always have been and are always supposed to be. But I digress, I filed a will, and I am leaving my fortune and estate to you two. You are the only two I can really trust to take care of things. Our mansion in White Plains; our home in Brockton; Mercier Industries, I want all of them under the Harper Worldwide Banner. And you and your children will each get a stipend for life. Much love and happiness to both of you, with love, Aileen. (Sheila and Dylan are floored. Angela puts her arms around the twins.) ANGELA: She loved you both very much. She wanted you to take care of our company and she has faith in you. As I do. DYLAN: We won't let you down, Angela. So, what are you doing now? ANGELA: I am quite happy in France. It's a blast. Karen and I are doing wonderfully. We're happy and content. We've saved money and I am working in Paris. It's a good life, and I have no regrets. You two should come. We'll really have a ball. SHEILA: Well, you keep in touch with us. We're glad you are in our lives. ANGELA: As I am glad you are in mine. (Angela hugs the twins. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila